Mi Adorable Bribona
by TenshiTomoyo-4ever
Summary: Cautivado por su belleza y su valor, Eriol contrata a Tomoyo como criada, aunque quiere hacer de ella su amante. E&T AVISO
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino que a las Clamp.

Mi Adorable Bribona

Prólogo

La lluvia no se llevó el hedor ni mitigó el calor, sino que pareció intensificarlos. La basura se acumulaba en altas pilas en el callejón: cajas, comida podrida, platos rotos y toda clase de desechos que ya nadie quería. La mujer y la niña se habían metido en uno de los cajones más grandes que había junto al montón de basura, para esconderse. La pequeña no sabía por qué tenían que ocultarse, pero compartía el miedo de la mujer.

Ese miedo había estado siempre presente en la expresión de la mujer, en su voz, en la mano temblorosa que sujetaba a la niña y la arrastraba de un pasadizo a otro por la noche, nunca durante el día, cuando podían toparse con otras personas.

La mujer le había dicho que la llamara señorita Jane. La niña creía que debía conocer ese nombre, pero no era así. Tampoco sabía su propio nombre, aunque la mujer la llamaba su pequeña Tomy , de modo que debía de ser ése.

La señorita Jane no era su madre. Tomy se lo había preguntado y le había respondido: No, soy tú niñera . Pero jamás se le ocurrió preguntar qué era una niñera, porque parecía algo que debía saber. La señorita Jane había estado con ella desde el principio, es decir, el principio de sus recuerdos, que en realidad se remontaban sólo a unos días atrás. Se había despertado tendida junto a la mujer en un callejón muy parecido a ése, ambas cubiertas de sangre, y desde entonces había estado corriendo y ocultándose en otros callejones.

La mayor parte de esa sangre era de la señorita Jane. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho y otros cortes tras haber sido apuñalada varias veces. Había conseguido arrancarse el cuchillo ella misma, cuando volvió en sí, pero no se había ocupado de curarse las heridas. Su única preocupación era la niña, detener la sangre que todavía manaba de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tomy…, y salir de aquel lugar en el que habían despertado.

¿Por qué nos escondemos? –había preguntado Tomy cuando comprendió lo que estaban haciendo.

Para que no te encuentre.

¿Quién?

No lo sé, hija. Creía que no era más que un ladrón al que le dio por matar a todos para no dejar testigos. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Parecía demasiado resuelto a encontrarte. Pero yo te saqué de allí a salvo y te protegeré. No volverá a hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

No recuerdo que nadie me hiciera daño.

Tus recuerdos volverán, pequeña Tomy, no te preocupes por eso, aunque podemos confiar en que no sea demasiado pronto. Es una verdadera suerte que de momento se hayan borrado.

A Tomy no le molestaba no recordar nada anterior a la sangre. Y era demasiado pequeña como para inquietarse por lo que podía suceder luego. Sus preocupaciones eran inmediatas, el hambre y el malestar, y la posibilidad de que la señorita Jane no se despertara de su último sueño.

Al parecer su niñera había imaginado que tal vez encontrarían algo útil entre la basura acumulada a su alrededor, pero estaba demasiado débil para buscarlo. De modo que se habían escondido dentro del cajón de embalaje en plena noche, y la señorita Jane se había pasado todo el día durmiendo.

Volvía a ser de noche y todavía dormía. Tomy la sacudió, pero la señorita Jane no se movió. Estaba fría y rígida. Tomy no sabía que eso significaba que estaba muerta ni que ése era el motivo por el que olía tan mal.

Finalmente Tomy salió del cajón, decidida a aprovechar la lluvia que caía, para que le lavara la parte de la sangre seca que tenía pegada. No le gustaba ir sucia y por lo tanto llegó a la conclusión de que no debía de estar acostumbrada al desaseo. Sin embargo, la desconcertaba saber cosas sencillas como ésa sin tener ningún recuerdo que las sustentara.

Pensó que podía hurgar entre la basura, como la señorita Jane quería hacer, pero no sabía qué debía buscar, qué podía considerarse útil . Acabó por recoger algunas cosas que le parecieron interesantes: una sucia muñeca de trapo a la que le faltaba un brazo, un sombrero de hombre que le protegería los ojos de la lluvia, un plato desconchado en el que podrían comer, el brazo roto de la muñeca…

La señorita Jane había vendido la víspera un anillo que llevaba a cambio de algo de comida. Fue la única vez que se atrevió a salir de día, envuelta en su chal para ocultar las manchas de sangre más visibles.

Tomy no sabía si su niñera tenía más anillos para vender, no se le había ocurrido mirarlo. Pero ésa fue la última vez que habían comido. Vio alimentos podridos entre la basura, pero aunque tenía hambre no quiso tocarlos. No por prudencia, sino porque no tenía conciencia de estar desesperada y porque el hedor que desprendían le resultaba muy desagradable,

Probablemente habría acabado por morirse de hambre, acurrucada dentro del cajón junto al cuerpo de la señorita Jane, esperando pacientemente a que está se despertara. Pero esa noche oyó cómo alguien hurgaba entre la basura y se encontró con una joven. En realidad era una niña de no más de doce años, pero como era mucho más corpulenta que ella, Tomy la tomó al principio por una persona mayor.

Así pues, su tono fue respetuoso, si bien algo vacilante, cuando dijo:

Buenas noches, señora.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

¿Qué estás haciendo bajo la lluvia, pequeña? –preguntó con fuerte acento _cockney _(acento de barrio bajo)

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿Eh?

Ese es mi nombre: Pequeña Tomy.

La chica soltó una risita.

Seguramente es sólo la última mitad, querida. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

No, no lo creo.

¿Dónde está tu mamá entonces?

Creo que no tengo mamá –se vio obligada a admitir Tomy.

¿Y tu familia? ¿Y los tuyos? Eres demasiado bonita para que te hayan dejado sola. ¿Con quién estás?

Con la señorita Jane.

Ah, ¿lo ves? –exclamó la muchacha alegremente-. ¿Y adónde se ha ido?

Tomy señalo el cajón que tenía detrás, lo cual hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño con poca convicción. Aun así echó una ojeada, luego miró más detenidamente y se introdujo en el cajón. Tomy prefirió no volver a entrar. Olía mucho mejor afuera, entre la basura.

Cuando la joven salió, respiró hondo y se estremeció. Luego se inclinó para ponerse a la altura de Tomy y esbozó una sonrisa.

Pobrecilla. ¿Era ella lo único que tenías?

Estaba conmigo cuando me desperté. Las dos estábamos heridas. Dijo que la herida de mi cabeza me había borrado los recuerdos, pero que los recuperaría algún día. Desde entonces hemos estado juntas escondiéndonos, para que el hombre que nos hizo daño no nos encuentre.

Vaya, eso sí que es una vergüenza. Supongo que podría llevarte a casa conmigo, aunque en realidad no es una casa, sólo una pandilla de chiquillos como tú, sin naide que cuide de ellos. Pero nos apañamos como podemos. Todos nos ganamos el sustento, hasta los más pequeños como tú. Los chicos y chicas afanan carteras, hasta que son lo bastante mayores para ganarse unas monedas metiéndose a golfa, que lo que yo haré pronto si ese canalla de Dagger se sale con la suya.

Dijo esto último con indignación, lo que hizo que Tomy preguntara:

¿Es un trabajo malo?

El peor, querida, tanto como para coger la sífilis y morir joven, pero a Dagger le importa un bledo mientras cobre buen dinero.

Entonces no quiero ese trabajo. Me quedaré aquí, gracias.

No puedes… -empezó a decir la chica, pero luego se arrepintió-. Escucha, se me ocurre una idea. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho yo misma, pero entonces no sabía lo que sé ahora. Ya es demasiao tarde pa mí, pero no pa ti…, no si te toman por un chico.

Pero soy una chica.

Claro que sí, pequeña, pero podemos buscarte unos pantalones, cortarte el pelo y… -la muchacha soltó una risita-, no necesitarás siquiera decirles que eras. Te verán con pantalones y se creerán enseguida que eras un chico. Será como jugar a disfrazarse. Será divertido, ya lo verás. Y te permitirá decidir por ti misma qué trabajo quieres hacer cuando seas mayor, en ves de que te digan que sólo hay un trabajo pa ti porque eres una chica. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

No creo haber jugado nunca a disfrazarme, pero estoy dispuesta a aprender, señora.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco.

Hablas demasiao elegante, Tomy. ¿No sabes hablar de otra forma?

Tomy se disponía a responder no lo creo otra vez, pero en su lugar sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada.

Entonces mejor no digas na , ¿eh, hasta que sepas hablar como yo. No queremos que tu forma de hablar llame la atención. Yo te enseñaré, ya verás.

¿Podrá venir con nosotras la señorita Jane, cuando se encuentre mejor?

La muchacha suspiró.

Está muerta. Demasiadas heridas que no se han cerrado me ha parecido. La cubriré con ese chal grande. No llores. Ahora me tienes a mí pa cuidarte.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la autora: Hola, este es mi nuevo fic espero que les guste, se que al principio parecerá un poco enredado, pero en el próximo capitulo se entenderá mejor. Es un E&T nuevamente. Algunas aclaraciones: Tomy es diminutivo de Tomoyo, pero más adelante se explicará mejor porque le puse así. Bueno sin más que decir aparte de que dejen comentarios y espero que les guste este fic.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Eriol Hiraguizawa ya había estado antes en algunas tabernas de mala reputación, pero aquélla era probablemente la peor. No era de extrañar, puesto que se encontraba en el límite del que era posiblemente el peor suburbio de Londres, un vecindario ocupado por ladrones y asesinos, prostitutas y pandillas de golfillos huérfanos que sin duda estaban siendo adiestrados para convertirse en la siguiente generación de delincuentes de Londres.

De hecho, no se atrevía a adentrarse en el corazón de aquel sector. De hacerlo, probablemente su familia no volvería a saber más de él. Pero aquella taberna, en la frontera misma de esa guarida de malhechores, estaba allí para que los tipos confiados entraran, se tomaran unas copas y les robaran la cartera o, si eran lo bastante estúpidos, alquilaran una habitación para pasar la noche donde se lo quitarían todo, ropa incluida.

Eriol había alquilado una habitación. No sólo eso: había derrochado dinero pródigamente, invitando a una ronda a los pocos clientes de la taberna y dando la impresión de ser bastante despistado.

Había creado deliberadamente todas las circunstancias para que le hicieran victima de un robo. Pero para eso él y su amigo Percy habían ido allí: para capturar un ladrón.

Asombrosamente, por una vez Percy Alden mantenía la boca cerrada. Era parlanchín por naturaleza, y además bastante atolondrado. El hecho de que Percy estuviera tan callado durante aquel insólito paseo daba fe de su nerviosismo. Era comprensible. Si bien Eriol podía sentirse como pez en el agua en ese ambiente, al haber nacido y haberse criado en una taberna hasta que su padre dio con él cuando tenía dieciséis años, Percy pertenecía a la sociedad elegante.

Eriol había heredado más o menos a Percy cuando los dos mejores amigos de éste, Nicholas Eden y el propio primo de Eriol, Derek Hiraguizawa, optaron por una vida hogareña y se dejaron domesticar. Derek había tomado a Eriol bajo su protección cuando éste y su padre, James, regresaron a Londres una vez que James puso fin al largo distanciamiento de su familia, de modo que era bastante normal que ahora Percy considerara a Eriol su mejor acompañante para las distracciones del tipo menos hogareño.

A Eriol no le importaba. Después de ocho años de estrecha amistad con Percy, le tenía mucho cariño. Si no le apreciara, seguramente no se habría ofrecido a sacar a Percy del último aprieto en que se había metido, al dejarse desplumar por uno de los amigos jugadores de lord Crandle durante una reunión celebrada el anterior fin de semana. Había perdido tres mil libras, su coche y no una sino dos reliquias de familia. Le habían emborrachado hasta el punto de que ni siquiera se acordaba de ello, pero uno de los invitados se compadeció de él al día siguiente y le contó todo lo ocurrido.

Percy se había sentido muy desgraciado, y con razón. Perder el dinero y el coche era justo castigo por haber sido tan crédulo, pero las dos sortijas eran algo muy distinto. Una de ellas tenía tantos años que era el sello de la familia, y la otra, bastante valiosa por sus gemas, llevaba cinco generaciones perteneciendo a su linaje. A Percy no se le habría ocurrido nunca ofrecerla como prenda para una apuesta de juego. Seguramente lo habrían coaccionado, incitado o embaucado de alguna manera para que las pusiera sobre la mesa.

Ahora todo eso pertenecía a lord John Heddings, y Percy se puso fuera de sí cuando Heddings se negó a venderle las sortijas. El lord no necesitaba dinero. Tampoco necesitaba el coche. Debió de considerar las sortijas como trofeos, un testimonio de su habilidad en el juego. O más probablemente un testimonio de su habilidad para hacer trampas, pero Eriol era incapaz de demostrarlo porque no había estado allí para verlo.

Si Heddings fuese un tipo decente, habría mandado a Percy a la cama en lugar de seguir sirviéndole más copas y aceptar que apostara las sortijas. Si fuese un tipo decente, habría dejado que Percy las rescatara a cambio de su valor. Percy se había mostrado dispuesto incluso a pagar más de lo que valían. A fin de cuentas no era pobre, puesto que ya había entrado en posesión de su herencia al morir su padre.

Pero a Heddings no le apetecía hacer lo que era decente. En lugar de eso se había mostrado irritado por la insistencia de Percy y francamente desagradable al final, amenazándole con daños físicos si no dejaba de molestarle. Esto es lo que había fastidiado a Eriol lo suficiente como para proponer aquella solución. Al fin y al cabo, Percy estaba convencido de que su madre iba a repudiarle por haberse jugado las joyas. Había estado evitándola desde entonces, a fin de que no reparara en que las sortijas habían desaparecido de sus dedos.

Desde que se habían retirado a la habitación del piso alto de la taberna, habían intentado robarles tres veces. Intentos chapuceros todos ellos, y después del último, Percy empezaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar un ladrón que pudiera llevar a cabo la misión que querían encomendarle. Eriol tenía más fe. Tres intentos en dos horas significaba que habría muchos más antes de que terminara la noche.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. No había luz en la habitación. Tampoco en el pasillo. Si el nuevo ladrón era experto, no necesitaría luz: pisadas, un poco demasiado ruidosas. Se encendió una cerilla.

Eriol suspiró y, con un movimiento rápido, se levantó de la butaca en la que montaba guardia junto a la puerta. Lo hizo con más sigilo que el empleado por el ladrón para entrar a la habitación y le cortó el paso. Eriol era un hombretón, por lo menos comparado con el bajito ratero, pero aun así era lo bastante grande como para propinar una tremenda paliza al pilluelo, quien salió corriendo de inmediato por donde había venido.

Eriol cerró de un portazo. Todavía no estaba desalentado. La noche era joven. Los ladrones aún harían otras intentonas. Y, si era necesario, retendría a uno de ellos hasta que aceptaran traerle al mejor.

Percy, en cambio, perdía rápidamente la esperanza. Ahora estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared; la mera idea de meterse entre aquellas sábanas le horrorizaba. Pero Eriol había insistido en que se acostara, para por lo menos dar la impresión de que estaba dormido, de modo que accedió de mala gana a echarse sobre el cubrecama.

-Tiene que haber un modo más fácil de encontrar un ladrón –se quejó Percy-. ¿No cuentan con una agencia para estos menesteres?

Eriol contuvo las ganas de reír.

-Paciencia, viejo amigo. Ya te advertí que eso probablemente nos llevaría toda la noche.

-Deberíamos habérselo encargado a tu padre –murmuró Percy.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, muchacho, nada en absoluto.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza, pero no abrió la boca. La verdad era que no se podía reprochar a Percy que dudara de que Eriol fuera capaz de manejar aquel embrollo por su cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, Eriol era nueve años más joven que él, y Percy, atolondrado como era e incapaz de guardar un secreto, nunca había sido informado del verdadero origen de su amigo.

Residir y trabajar en una taberna durante los primeros dieciséis años de su vida habían conferido a Eriol algunos talentos insospechados: una tolerancia a los licores fuertes que habían llegado hasta el extremo de que bebiendo podía tumbar a sus amigos mientras él seguía estando prácticamente sobrio; una forma de luchar que podía recurrir al juego sucio en caso necesario, y una extraordinaria capacidad de distinguir un verdadero peligro de una simple contrariedad.

Pero su educación poca ortodoxa no terminó cuando su padre descubrió su existencia y le recogió. No, en aquella época James Hiraguizawa seguía distanciado de su numerosa familia y llevaba la vida despreocupada de un pirata en el Caribe, o un caballero pirata, como prefería que le llamaran. Y la variopinta pandilla de James se hizo cargo de Eriol y le enseñó todavía más cosas que un muchacho de su edad no habría aprendido nunca.

Pero Percy no sabía nada de eso, lo único que Eriol le había permitido ver era lo que saltaba a la vista, su encanto de pillastre, ya no tan pillastre a los veinticinco años, pero todavía encantador, y tan guapo que no podía entrar en una estancia sin que todas la mujeres que la ocupaban se enamorasen un poco de él. Aparte de las mujeres de su familia, desde luego, que sencillamente le adoraban.

Eriol se parecía físicamente a su tío Clow; de hecho, todo aquel que le veía por vez primera le tomaba por hijo de Clow y no de James. Como su tío, era alto y ancho de espaldas, estrecho de cintura y de caderas, y tenía las piernas largas. Ambos poseían una boca grande y una mandíbula fuerte y arrogante, además de una nariz aguileña y elegante, un cutis atezado y un pelo negro y abundante.

Pero los ojos eran el rasgo más revelador, una característica de sólo unos pocos Hiraguizawa: de color azul purísimo, con párpados gruesos y de una forma ligeramente almendrada que les daba un aire exótico, enmarcados por pestañas negras y cejas bien marcadas. Solía rumorearse que esos ojos de gitano los había heredado de su bisabuela, Anastasia Stephanoff, de quien la familia había averiguado justo el año anterior que en realidad era medio cíngara. Tanto cautivó Anastasia a Christopher Hiraguizawa, el primer marqués de Haverston, que se casó con ella al segundo día de conocerse. Pero ésa era una historia que la familia mantenía celosamente en secreto.

Era bastante comprensible que Percy hubiera querido que, en lugar de Eriol, le ayudara el padre de éste. ¿Acaso su mejor amigo, Shaoran, no había acudido directamente a James cuando había tenido problemas delicados? Puede que Percy no conociera el pasado filibustero de Eriol, ¿pero quién no sabía que Eriol Hiraguizawa había sido uno de los calaveras más celebres de Londres antes de hacerse a la mar, y que casi nadie se atrevía a desafiar a Eriol, antes o ahora, tanto en el cuadrilátero como en el campo del honor?

Percy había vuelto a tenderse en la cama para fingir que dormía. Al cabo de unos cuantos murmullos, giros y cambios de postura, se quedó quieto esperando la siguiente intrusión.

Eriol dudaba en decirle a su amigo que, de haberle encargado aquel asunto a su padre, no habría conseguido nada, pues James se había apresurado a ir a Haverston a visitar a su hermano Jason al día siguiente de que Eriol recibiera como regalo su nueva residencia urbana. Estaba segura de que su padre se había ido al campo para pasar allí una semana o dos por miedo a que Eriol le obligara a acompañarle a comprar muebles.

A Eriol por poco no le pasa desapercibido la sombra que avanzaba furtivamente por la habitación en dirección a la cama. Esta vez no había oído abrirse la puerta, ni tampoco cerrarse, no había oído nada. Si los ocupantes de la habitación hubiesen estado dormidos, como era de esperar, la aparición de aquel intruso no los habría despertado.

Eriol sonrió para sí justo antes de encender una cerilla y acercarla a la vela situada sobre la mesa que había colocado junto a su butaca. La mirada del ladrón se fijó en él al instante. Pero Eriol no se movió, sino que continuó sentado muy tranquilo. El ratero ignoraba que Eriol era capaz de moverse a la velocidad del rayo para impedirle la huida en caso necesario. Pero tampoco él se movió, pues estaba visiblemente paralizado por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto.

-Oh, vaya. –Percy levantó la cabeza-. ¿Hemos tenido suerte por fin?

-Eso creo –replicó Eriol-. No le he oído en absoluto. Es nuestro hombre, o quizá nuestro muchacho.

El ladrón empezaba a sobreponerse a su sorpresa y probablemente no le gustó lo que estaba oyendo, a juzgar por la mirada de recelo que dirigió a Eriol. Éste no hizo caso. Primero se cercioró de que el caco no llevara ninguna arma. Desde luego, Eriol llevaba las suyas escondidas, una pistola en cada bolsillo del abrigo, de modo que el hecho de que no viera ninguna no implicaba que el muchacho no estuviera armado.

Este ladrón era mucho más alto que lo sinvergüenzas anteriores que habían intentado robarles, y además flaco, probablemente contaba más de quince o dieciséis años, a juzgar por la tersura de sus mejillas. Su pelo rizado y corto era de un negro tan claro que parecía casi violeta. Llevaba un sombrero negro deformado que debió de estar de moda varios siglos atrás. Vestía una chaqueta de terciopelo verde oscuro, sin duda robada y de aspecto bastante mugriento, como si hubiera dormido mucho con ella puesta. Debajo asomaba una camisa blanca descolorida con algunos frunces en el cuello, pantalones negros demasiado largos, y no llevaba zapatos. Un chico listo: no era extraño que no hubiera hecho todavía el menor ruido.

Un atuendo muy llamativo para tratarse de un ladrón, pero probablemente porque era un joven muy guapo. Y desde luego ya se había repuesto de su sorpresa. Eriol adivinó al segundo cuándo se movería y llegó antes que él a la puerta, en la que se apoyó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

-No debes irte todavía, muchacho. No has oído nuestra propuesta.

El ratero volvía a estar boquiabierto; podría ser por la sonrisa de Eriol, aunque se debía más probablemente a su rapidez para llegar primero a la puerta. Pero Percy se dio cuenta de su expresión y se quejó.

-Maldita sea, te está mirando como lo hacen las chicas. Lo que necesitamos es un hombre, no un niño.

-La edad es irrelevante, viejo amigo –respondió Eriol-. Lo que necesitamos es habilidad, por lo que la envoltura con que se presente no importa demasiado.

El muchacho, sonrojándose, pareció ofenderse y, mirando ceñudo a Percy, habló por primera vez:

-No he visto nunca un ricachon tan lindo, eso es to -dijo con acento _cockney_.

La palabra lindo hizo reír a Percy. Pero a Eriol no le pareció divertido. El último hombre que le había llamado lindo había perdido unos cuantos dientes por ello.

-Mira quién habla, con esa cara de niña –dijo Eriol.

-La tiene, ¿verdad? –Admitió Percy-. Deberías dejarte crecer la barba en esas mejillas, por lo menos hasta que tu voz baje unas dos octavas.

El chico volvió a sonrojarse y murmuró de forma audible.

-No me crecerá… todavía. Sólo tengo quince años, creo. Sólo soy alto pa mi edad.

Eriol se sentía inclinado a compadecerse del muchacho por ere creo , que implicaba que no sabía en qué año había nacido, como solía suceder a los huérfanos. Pero había reparado en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Al principio la voz del chico era aguda, y luego se hizo más grave antes de que terminara de hablar, como si estuviera pasando por esa etapa difícil de la vida de un muchacho en la que su voz empieza a adoptar el tono más grave de la virilidad. Y, sin embargo, a Eriol no le pareció que ese cambio fuese natural; había sonado demasiado artificial.

Pero lo segundo que advirtió tras una observación más detenida fue que el muchacho no sólo era guapo, sino francamente bello. Lo mismo habría podido decirse de Eriol cuando tenía esa edad, salvo que la apostura de éste era decididamente masculina, mientras que la belleza de aquel chico era indudablemente femenina. Las mejillas tersas, los labios carnosos, la naricita respingona…, pero había mucho más. La barbilla era demasiado frágil; el cuello, demasiado delgado; incluso la postura resultaba harto elocuente, por lo menos para un hombre que conocía tan bien a las mujeres como Eriol.

Con todo, Eriol no habría sacado la conclusión a la que llegó, por lo menos no tan pronto, si su propia madrastra no hubiera utilizado la misma estrategia cuando conoció a su padre. Estaba loca por regresar a

América, y al parecer no había tenido más remedio que enrolarse como grumete de James. Desde luego, éste supo desde el principio que no era un chico y, según contaba, se había divertido de lo lindo fingiendo creer que era un muchacho.

Eriol podía equivocarse en este caso. Existía una remota posibilidad. Y, sin embargo, rara vez se equivocaba en lo que concernía a las mujeres.

Pero no había ninguna necesidad de desenmascararla. Fuera cual fuese el motivo que tenía para ocultar su sexo, era asunto suyo. Eriol podía sentir curiosidad, pero había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la paciencia daba los mejores frutos. Y además, sólo necesitaban una cosa de ella: sus habilidades.

-¿Cómo te llaman, jovenzuelo? –preguntó Eriol.

-Eso no te importa.

-No creo que sepa todavía que le vamos a hacer un gran favor –terció Percy.

-Me habéis tendido una trampa…

-No, no, plantéatelo como una oportunidad de trabajo- corrigió Percy.

-Una trampa –insistió el ladrón-. Y no necesito pa na lo que podáis proponerme.

Eriol arqueó una de sus negras cejas.

-¿No sientes ni siquiera una pizca de curiosidad?

-No –dijo el ladronzuelo con obstinación.

-Qué lastima. Lo bueno que tienen las trampas es… que no puedes escaparte a menos que te dejen salir. ¿Tenemos pinta de dejarte salir de ésta?

-Tenéis pinta de haber perdido la chaveta. No creeréis que estoy solo, ¿ verdá ? Vendrán a buscarme si no vuelvo cuando me esperan.

-¿Quién?

La pregunta de Eriol no obtuvo más respuesta que otra mirada colérica. Eriol se encogió de hombros, impertérrito. No dudaba que la muchacha formaba parte de una banda de ladrones, la misma que había estado mandando sistemáticamente a sus miembros, uno tras otro, para robar al confiado burgués que se había metido en su territorio. Pero dudaba que vinieran a buscarla. Estarían más interesados en hacerse con la gruesa cartera, antes de plantearse rescatarla. Si acaso, supondrían que este intento había fracasado, que la habían capturado, dejado fuera de combate o eliminado, y no tardarían en mandar al siguiente ladrón.

Lo cual significaba que debían dar por concluido el asunto y marcharse, ahora que tenían su presa, de modo que Eriol dijo en tono simpático:

-Siéntate, jovenzuelo, y te explicaré para qué te has ofrecido voluntario.

-Me he equivocao de habitación –trató de aseverar el ratero-. ¿Vosotros no habéis entrao nunca en una habitación por equivocación?

-Desde luego, pero normalmente con los zapatos puesto –dijo Eriol irónicamente.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y soltó una palabrota.

Eriol bostezó. Por mucho que le gustara jugar al gato y al ratón, no quería que aquello durase toda la noche. Y todavía tenían un buen trecho que recorrer hasta la casa de campo de Heddings.

Infundió un tono severo a su voz cuando ordenó:

-Siéntate, o te sentaré yo en esa butaca…

Eriol ni siquiera tuvo que acabar la frase. La muchacha corrió hacia el asiento y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él. Era evidente que no quería que la tocara. Eriol contuvo otra sonrisa cuando se apartó de la puerta para situarse frente a la joven.

Percy, sorprendentemente, aportó un poco de lógica a la situación:

-Digo yo que podríamos explicárselo por el camino, ¿no? Tenemos a nuestro hombre. ¿Hay algún otro motivo para permanecer en este horrible alojamiento un minuto más?

-Tienes razón. Tráeme algo con que atarle.

-¿Qué?

-Algo para atarle. ¿O no te has dado cuenta de que nuestro ladrón no está nada a colaborar… todavía?

En aquel momento su ladrón echó a correr desesperadamente hacia la puerta.

_Continuara…_

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todos, que bueno que les ha gustado este fan fic y espero que les siga gustando. También les tengo una tarea, averiguar… ¿Quién es este misterioso ladrón(a), se los dejo. Debo decirles que me encantaron sus comentarios, pero que también lamento no poder agradecerlos personalmente debido a falta de tiempo… un aviso economico xD me voy de vacaciones por una semana y por lo mismo no podré publicar "Una Boda Imprevista" cuando lo tenía planeado, espero que sepan comprenderme y reiterar

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo las quiero mucho.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Mi Adorable Bribona"

TenshiTomoyo4-ever


	3. Aviso Importante

Aviso Importante

Debido a algunos imprevistos, he decidido continuar con esta historia cuando termine "Una Boda Imprevista", ya que ambas historias me quitan demasiado tiempo, el cual no tengo, espero que sepan comprenderme y si no es así lo siento mucho… también agradezco todos los reviews que son muy gratificantes para mi.

Atentamente,

TenshiTomoyo4-ever


End file.
